yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob-Sitting
SpongeBob-Sitting is the third episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Summary Discord presented the Fountain of Youth in honor of the royalty of Equestria and beyond it's realm, but Patrick mistakenly splashed into the fountain and turn SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Plankton, and himself into babies. Now, Luster Dawn will have to take care of them before the royalties arrives for the festival at the Castle of Friendship, while Gary, Sandy, and Zecora find the ingredients for the cure for them. Plot Presenting The Fountain of Youth One day, SpongeBob and his friends arrived at the Castle of Friendship and met up with Luster Dawn and her friends. Luster explained about the festival at her kingdom and the royalties arriving soon. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton Turned into babies However, Discord presented them wth the Fountin of Youth. Just then, Patrick has mistaken it for swimming and jumped into it as he turns into a baby. Suddenly, the splash from the fountain has turned SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton Into babies. It gave everypony quite a shock, Luster didn't know what to do at first. Meeting with Zecora At the Everfree Forset, Luster and her friends came to see Zecora at her hut. She recommended her to take care of the babies while she, Sandy, and Gary gather the ingredients for the age brew. So, Luster had Gallus, Yona, Sanbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder to help out. Taking care of the babies At Twilight's Castle, Luster and Gallus took turns with SpongeBob. Luster even let him play with her old toys, Gallus on the other hand is great with him. Soon, Yona and Silverstream were helping Luster babysit. With Apple Bloom bringing some of her old baby toys for them to play with, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, and Cream Puff brought Chocolate Cake to play with them. Later, Ocellus was helping Luster taking turn taking care of the babies as Sweetie Belle helps out playing with him. When Squidward made a mess in his diaper, Luster had to change him as Sweetie Belle passes over some changing equipment. After that, Sandbar and Smolder were helping Luster next. Everytime Smolder tries her best, they keep crying. But when Luster took care of them, they stops crying. Next, Chrysalis took helped out Luster with the babies. As Luster brings out her old bath toys, she give the babies a bath. It took a while, but she got them clean. Finding the Age Brew ingredients/The cure was made/Turning back to normal A few hours later, Gary, Sandy, and Zecora found the right ingredients for the aging brew. Zapple juice, two carrots, and one broccoli. Mixing it with the sample of Youth Water. After that, Zecora has finally finished the ageing brew. Just a single splash each, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton are back to their normal grown up selves. And just in time, the Royalty Festival has begun. Trivia *In this episode, Luster Dawn, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Chrysalis took care of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton while Gary, Sandy, and Zecora finds the ingredients for the growth brew to cure them. Transcript *SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225